


Bartender

by callmealexandra, targaryxngorx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmealexandra/pseuds/callmealexandra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryxngorx/pseuds/targaryxngorx





	Bartender

The anger surged through her like a burst of heated electricity.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" She screamed, tears beginning to fall. "Sam! Look at me! Why?"

He mumbled something under his breath. Dani calmed a bit.

"What?" She asked.

"I didn't want you to be upset... Don't you understand?" He asked, gripping her shoulders. "This is Stanford Law. It's a one in a lifetime chance."

"No, Sam. I don't understand. All I understand is that you're leaving dad, leaving Dean. You're leaving _me_."

Sam pulled away.

"I didn't know you'd feel this way...,"Sam said quietly.

"Then you don't know anything about me."

Danielle walked away to the small kitchen of the bunker where John and Dean sat.

"You tried, Dan. It's not your fault," Dean said comfortingly.

He put a hand over top of hers. Danielle hesitated before stepping away from him.

"I need to make a phone call," She said quickly.

She walked outside, sitting by the side of the road, pulling her phone. She dialed the number of a close friend. The monotonous ring drowned out the strong sound of wind until a slightly high voice answered the phone. Danielle's own voice was raspy, broken.

"Hello?" The voice asked. "Dani?"

"Alex," She said quietly.

"Can you come get me? I need your-I need your help."

"What's wrong? I'm on my way," Alex said.

Dani could hear the jingle of car keys.

"I'm not okay," Danielle cried.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there."

///

Alexandra lived in a studio apartment in downtown Lebanon. Her walls were plastered with drawings signed daintily as "A. Asteri". Magazines, books, and newspapers were strewn messily on the carpet around her bed. The neon bean bag chairs and foldable mesh chairs created a wonderful contrast against the blank white walls and off white bamboo room divider.

Dani stepped inside, shrugging her jacket off of her shoulders, laying it over the back of a green bean bag chair before sitting in it. Alex pulled one up and sat across from her and demanded that Danielle explain everything. She did exactly this, crying when she finally said "He's leaving". Alex listened closely, occasionally standing to hug Danielle.

"You know what?" She asked, thinking for a moment. "We're going out. Screw him. We're going to go to a bar, you're going to meet someone, and you can forget about bigfoot."

"I don't know, Al-"

"No! You're going in my closet and finding something sexy to wear because you're going meet Mister tall-dark-and-mysterious," Alex demanded, to which Danielle obliged.

Danielle pulled a lacy, flowered crop top and a pair of black shorts, deciding that if she had to party, she was going to show some skin. Alexandra sported a black crop top with ripped jeans and a pair of sky high black heels. Both girls wore jackets, Alex a red leather one, Dani a tan flannel one. Danielle's leather heels boosted her height to at least 6'2".

The club they went to, Harry's, was bustling, live with activity, and Dani was happier already. She was just beginning to feel the positive vibes just rolling out of the bar. Once inside, Alex and Dani made a beeline for the bar, picking two seats toward the end. The bartender standing behind the counter propped his elbows on the bar in front of Danielle.

"What'll it be, pretty ladies?" He asked, making a deal to wink at Danielle.

"Spirytus 190 proof. No ice," Dani requested, smiling gleefully.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked quietly. The bartender, who identified himself as Alastair brought back her drink, giving it a little stir before setting it in front of her.

"Completely," She replied, downing the tall glass. "Now, loosen up a little, Alex!"


End file.
